


J'ai viré Nymphadora Tonks car le soleil m'a liquéfié le cerveau

by Memepotter952504



Series: Cadavres Exquis [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drabble, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Un employé du ministère qui fait une insolation et ... vire Nymphadora Tonks.
Series: Cadavres Exquis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215311





	J'ai viré Nymphadora Tonks car le soleil m'a liquéfié le cerveau

Le responsable des contrats des employés du Ministère de la Magie était parti faire un petit tour dans le parc moldu non loin et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il faisait très beau ce jour-là. Le soleil brillait et pas un nuage n'était visible à l'horizon. Une merveilleuse journée d'été. Mais le sorcier ne semblait pas au courant que, durant les heures chaudes, entre midi et quatre heures, le soleil était que plus traître et plus dangereux. Il s'assoupit en plein soleil, sans songer à se protéger de l'astre brûlant.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard avec un terrible mal de tête et il rentra à son bureau au Ministère. Il était légèrement en retard mais heureusement son patron ne remarqua rien. Le responsable avait du mal à voir les choses autour de lui, en particulier ce qui était écrit sur les parchemins. Il tenta de se concentrer malgré tout sur son travail et n'alla pas voir un médicomage. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il en a bien besoin, le pauvre homme, après cette horrible insolation. Son cerveau est complètement grillé.

Alors qu'il était sur le dossier de nombreux employés qui demandaient une augmentation, il prit le tampon où il était persuadé de lire ' _Accordé_ '. Sauf que – malheur ! – il était écrit _'Licencié'._ Il tamponna de nombreux documents en commettant cette erreur.

A la fin de la journée, il rangea son bureau avec soulagement et rentra chez lui pour prendre une potion pour se remettre de son horrible journée. Il ne vint toutefois pas les trois jours suivants. Son cerveau ayant subi quelques dommages temporaires après une exposition bien trop longue au soleil. Il ne sut pas qu'il avait licencié la moitié du personnel du Ministère dont une Nymphadora Tonks qui était en pleurs car elle ne vivait que pour son travail !


End file.
